Frodo's Last Night
by pianoxlove
Summary: Frodo's last night in middle Earth changes when Rosie comes to visit.


As Frodo and the other three hobbits walked into the Shire from their long journey everybody cheered. "Wow" said Frodo I guess were true heroes now. The other three hobbits smiled. They then saw someone running towards them, Rosie. Rosie hugged Sam and then Frodo. Frodo smiled as he thought, "Oh how I've always loved Rosie" But Frodos dream was about to end as Sam got on his knees and said "Will you marry me" Rosie squeeled cheerfully and screamed "Yes!" They scurried back to their hobbit home while the other three hobbits all went back to Bag End.

"Would you like some more tea Merry?" asked Frodo. "No thanks but I do want to know why every since Sam proposed you have been sad and dissapointed. "Well I think we know" Pippin said in an annoying rant, "Frodo and Rosie sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" As Frodo stormed out of him own house he screamed"Shut up Pippin!"

Later that night Frodo heard someone knock on the door. He prayed it wasn't Sam. When he opened the door he gasped. To his enjoyment It was Rosie, she looked as beautiful as ever. "Um..may I come in?" "Sure!" "Would you like to sit down?" "Oh..um..yes I guess only for a little while though" "I've noticed you have been worrying about something and I thought I might just drop by. "Thanks I really needed a friend" he said in full truth "Whats been worrying you?" Rosie asked concerned. "Its just that umm.., I really like you Rosie and now that your marrying Sam I.." In Frodo's shock she said "I've known this whole time Frodo" You...you have? "Yes Merry and Pippin told me before you and Sam left on your journey. Frodo cursed and thought "They are SO dead!" Changing the subject Frodo said "And I wanted to say goodbye" Rosie in shock squeaked out "Goodbye!" Frodo sighed "During my journey many things happened, I was stabbed twice but most of all the ring has taken great effect on me i don't feel the same anymore. Gand..Gandalf has offered me a spot on the ship to Grey havens. He started crying and Rosie patted his bare back. He shivered in enjoyment he forgot he only had his shorts on. Without knowing his head fell on her lap. She was shocked but kept rubbing his back. "This is just what friends do" She thought. But love came upon her she started to kiss his back. Frodo's big blue eyes widened. "I've tried to hide it Frodo but I really love you too" Frodo rolled over and looked at her. Rosie smiled "You know you really have gorgeous eyes Frodo" "Hahaha thanks i get that alot" Frodo then snapped out of his fantasy "What about Sam?" He quickly stood up. He was not going to steal his best friends wife."Well we willl just have to be quick then." Frodo in shock gasped. "Wha...what do you mean?" "You know what I mean" Rosie smiled. They scrambled to the bed.

They started to kiss passionately one on top of the other. Frodo helped Rosie unbutton her shirt. Frodo stared as she pulled her undershirt off. He didn't know what to do. His true love was his best friend's wife! Frodo full of both pleasure and guilt moaned out of enjoyment. He forgot how good this felt ever since him and Sam left for mordor. But Sam's words kept replaying in his head "If I was to marry it would've been her" he remembered that day when they dropped the one ring in mordor how Sam through the whole journey was such a great friend to him. "I can't do this anymore" Frodo said standing up. Rosie shocked, "Why?" Frodo replied "Sam is my best friend he's the greatest friend anyone could have. I should've never made love to you."

Right then Frodo heard a knock on the door. He looked out the window. Sam. "Ummmm just a minute!" Sam looked through the window and saw a blur of the scene but couldnt make out who the girl was, "Gosh Frodo another girl" he though shaking his head "Frodo, who's that?" He said. "Ummm just a friend!" Sam sneered thinking "looks a little more than friendship to me" Frodo quickly slipped on some pants and a shirt he then told Rosie to hide in the closet. "Why hello Sam!" "How are you?" Sam replied "Im doing fine thank you I was actually looking for Rosie do you know where she is" Frodo couldnt lie to his friend, "Ummmm I think..." In Sam's horror he saw rosie half naked walk out of the closet, "Hi...Sam.." Sam gasped looked at Frodo and said "Why?" "Why would you do this to me!" Frodo replied, "Im so sorry Sam Im so sorry! I dont know what happened it was one thing after the next and..." Sam slapped him. "It's over Rosie!" Frodo knew what he had to do "Wait Sam it wasn't Rosies fault!" She was just trying to comfort me" he made a little lie and said "Nothing happened" "I should of told you before...Im leaving." Sam in tears croaked out "what?" Frodo trying to fight back the tears said, "Gandalf has left me a spot on the ship to go to the Grey Havens" This made Sam forget about the whole incident "Frodo your my best friend!" You can't leave!" I'll never see you again" "Why do you have to leave?"

"I think you know Sam"

"What about Merry and Pippin were all going to miss you so much!" "Im sorry Sam the ships are coming tomorrow I don't want to end our friendship like this" "Can you forgive Rosie and I?" Sam replied with all his might "Yes" "Thank you Sam, I can't tell you how bad I feel right now" "Your the best friend anyone could ever have"

The next day Frodo woke up to a bright sunrise the ships were coming soon. He went outside one last time and took a big look at the Shire. Oh how much he was going to miss the Shire. He saw Sam, Merry, and, Pippin waiting for him. They were all crying Sam must of told them.

At the ships after saying their sad goodbyes, Frodo boarded the ship. He felt happy and pure like he did before the ring. He then smiled at them with those beautiful eyes nodded and left for Grey Havens.


End file.
